Snapes Daughter: Leslie Snape
by The Darkness Of Shadow
Summary: Snape happens to have a daughter. Will she have to become a death eater or will she die. Will people like her for who she is even though her father is Severus Snape. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: My Life

CHAPTER 1: My Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Leslie.

Leslie's POV

My name is Leslie. I am 15 years old and have waist length black hair. My skin is pale and my eyes are a bright green. My mother died when I was only 4 months old. Right now I am sitting in a grassy field and let me just tell you, right now my life sucks. Let me tell you how I got here.

9 YEARS AGO

Snape's POV

"My lord you can't do this to her", I said.

"She's a distraction", Voldemort said.

"Please, don't hurt her. It's my fault, she has done nothing wrong", I begged.

"Get a grip, she's just a foolish girl", Voldemort growled.

"Please, take it out on me just leave her alone", I begged again.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson. Curcio", Voldemort yelled.

I fell over feeling pain all over me, it felt like I was being stabbed over and over again, I felt like dyeing. I heard a pop and the pain was slowly going away. I looked up to see that Voldemort was gone.

"No", I whispered.

Leslie's POV

I was sitting in my room reading a book when I heard someone in the living room.

"Daddy", I called.

No one answered. I put down my book and got up. Then the door was blown up. I screamed when I saw someone behind it that I have never seen before, he was snake like. He smirked at me and raised his wand.

"Curcio", the stranger yelled.

I fell over screaming and crying.

"This will teach your father to obey me", he whispered in my ear.

I got up and was about to run out my door when he used another spell on me that sent me flying down the hall. I tried to get up but my legs were locked together. I screamed again when the stranger walked up to me. He sneered and raised his wand again.

"Avada Kedavra", he yelled.

I saw a green flash and everything went black.

Snape's POV

I finally got the opportunity to disapperate back to my house. I ran into my house.

"LESLIE" I yelled.

There was no answer, I ran up stairs. To my horror I saw her body lying in the hall. I ran over to her. My eyes filled with tears and I picked her up. I stroked her hair and sobbed.

"Leslie, I am so sorry this is all my fault", I whispered.

Leslie's POV

I opened my eyes to see my dad crying.

"Daddy", I whispered.

He jumped and looked at my in the eyes.

"Leslie you're alive. How did you survive he used the killing curse on you", my dad said.

"I don't know. Daddy, it hurts", I whispered.

"It's ok he's not going to hurt you anymore. Where going to visit Dumbledore", my dad said and picked me up and with a pop we were gone.

We arrived in Dumbledore's office. My dad laid me on a chair and went to find Dumbledore. A minute later Dumbledore came running over to me.

"Are you ok", he asked.

I nodded and he sighed.

"I can't let her stay with me. If he finds out that she is still alive he will come looking for her", my dad said.

"I know, we will have to give her to a muggle family", Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore went to his desk and looked through some papers.

"Leslie, you know I will always love you and I need you to go to another family for awhile, ok", my dad said with concern in his voice but I knew it hurt him to say it.

"I know daddy, I will love you to. You will come back for me, promise", I said.

"I promise", my dad said.

We walked over to Dumbledore's desk.

"I found the perfect place for her to stay", Dumbledore said.

My dad nodded and knelt down in front of me.

"I will see you soon Leslie", my dad said and kissed my forehead.

"Ok daddy", I said and walked over to Dumbledore and grabbed his hand and with a pop we were gone.

We landed in front of a small house and Dumbledore knocked on the door and a lady answered. They talked for awhile and she agreed to let me stay. But Dumbledore made a big mistake, once he was gone I was treated like a slave, I had to do everything right around the house, if I did it wrong they would hit me until I was bleeding and they would starve me. Years past and I was finally 10 years old. Today both of my "parents" were gone. I was going with my plan, I was running away. I grabbed my bag and ran as fast as I could away from that house. I ran to a little stand. I asked for a job and the man accepted. I worked there for a couple of day and earned enough money that would last me for a couple of weeks. I ran again never staying in one place for too long. I have also gave up on waiting for my dad to come back for me even though he promised me. 6 more years past and here I was sitting in a grassy field. Every day I had to run. I taught myself to trust no one no matter how nice they are to you.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Attacked And Saved

CHAPTER 2: Attacked And Saved

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Leslie.

Me: Hey guys I just decided to make a Harry Potter fanfiction. I thought it would be cool so yea.

Leslie: I'm really glad she created me but I'm just scared about what she is going to do to me.

Me: Don't worry you won't do anything major, maybe.

Leslie's POV

I got up from the grassy field and started walking. After an hour I found a town and walked there. I walked around the streets for awhile until someone pulled me into a dark alley. I screamed and tried to run until they pulled out a stick and used a spell that caused me to fall unconscious. Later I woke up to find I was in a bag. I tried to scream but failed because there was a rag wrapped around my mouth. I tried to get out of it but looked down to see that my hands and legs tied together. I groaned in frustration, I concentrated and was able to use some magic to untie my hands and feet. I pulled off the rag and ripped open the bag. I fell out and ran, while the person chased me. I ran as fast as I could until I came across a small house. I saw a bright red flash and I fell over screaming in pain.

"Sectrasempra", the stranger yelled.

I screamed again feeling my whole body gush in blood. My vision was becoming blurry from the loss of blood. I heard yelling come from the house then the stranger was shot back, then he left in black smoke. I laid there breathing harder every second, and then I saw someone come up to me and pick me up. I started breathing harder from being terrified, I thought I was going to pass out from the loss of blood or having a panic attack. They took me into the house and laid me on a chair. Then a women with red hair came up to me, her eyes were filled with worry. She pulled out a stick and started waving it around my body and I started breathing hard again.

"It's ok, were not going to hurt you", she said.

I nodded but still kept breathing hard. I felt all the cuts close up but I still had a lot of blood gone. I laid there while everything got darker around me.

1 Week Later

I opened my eyes to see I was laying on a bed. I jumped out of it and freaked out. I ran out the door and down the stairs and out the door. I heard people chasing after me and I started freaking out again. Someone grabbed me and I screamed the loudest I ever screamed.

"Calm down", someone said.

I looked up to see a boy with red hair. There was a pop and we were back at the small house. He put me down and I ran to a corner and slid down it and pushed myself into the wall as I could. I started breathing hard and a woman came up to me.

"Don't crowd her, its ok were not going to hurt you", she said and put out her hand to help me up.

I hesitated but grabbed her hand and stood up shaking. She smiled at me and led me into a kitchen.

"Want anything", she asked.

I shook my head "no". She frowned and came up to me and I tried to step away but there was a wall.

"When was the last time you ate", she asked.

"I don't know", I muttered.

She walked away and brought me a banana.

"Here eat this until your appetite comes back", she said.

I took the banana and stared at it then looked at her, she nodded. I smiled and ate it.

"Who are you anyway", I asked.

"Call me Mrs. Weasley", she said.

I nodded. "Thanks for helping me", I said.

"You're welcome", she said.

"I should probably go", I said and stood up and grabbed my bag.

"What do you mean", Mrs. Weasley said.

I shrugged and started out the door, when I felt some one pick me up. I looked up to see twins.

"You're not going anywhere", they both said, smiling.

They took me back into the house and put me in a chair.

"What do you mean", I asked.

"You're staying here", one of them said.

"I can't", I said.

"Sure you can", one of them said.

"Are you sure", I asked.

They both smiled and nodded. I smiled back.

"What are your names anyway", I asked.

"I'm George and this is Fred", George said.

"Nice to meet you", I said.

"Who was that guy anyway", Fred asked.

"I don't know", I said.

"So people now just come up to pretty girls kidnap them now", George said, smiling jokingly.

I blushed and looked down. They both laughed and grabbed both of my arms and picked me up and took me into a room.

"Are you into pranks", Fred asked.

"Yea, but I have never done one", I said.

"Ok then, we want you to help us prank our little brother, Ron", George said.

I smiled and nodded. He gave me a little box and took me down the hall and we stood in front of a door.

"Just through that into the room", Fred whispered, opening the door.

I nodded and threw it and Fred closed the door really quick. Then there was a loud BANG. George grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders and we all took off running. There was shouting from the room and we fell over laughing. Then the door opened and there stood another red head with confetti all over him.

"What the bloody hell", he said.

We all laughed again and he looked at me.

"So you are awake", Ron said.

I nodded and he walked away. I helped them make some more stuff and we all had fun.

"My life is never going to be the same", I thought while smiling.

Me: soo how did you like it.

Leslie: Wow I actually had fun.

Me: Told you I wasn't going to do anything. For now. *laughs evilly*

Leslie: uh ok. Anyway please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Letters

CHAPTER 3: Letters

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Leslie.

Leslie's POV

I woke up the next morning, I share the same room as Ginny. I got ready and walked down stairs and helped Mrs. Weasley cook. About an hour later everyone else came downstairs. We all ate when an owl came in the house. I stared at it.

"Why is there an owl in here", I asked.

They ignored my question and grabbed the letters from the owl then it flew off. Mrs. Weasley went through the letters and stopped at one. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You have a letter too, dear", she said handing me my letter.

I opened it and red it.

Dear Mrs. Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. You will be starting you're 5th year and will be taking extra lessons on the weekends to catch up with the 5th year students. You will have you're sorting during the same time as the 1st years.

Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall.

I looked up from the paper smiling.

"Have you ever been to the school", Mrs. Weasley asked.

I shook my head no. We ate for a little longer and the rest of the Weasley's went and got dressed. 5 minutes later they came down.

"We are all going to Grimwauld Place in an hour", Mrs. Weasley announced.

We all nodded and got packed.

An hour later we were in a car on our way to Grimwauld Place. We stopped in front of apartments and a guy with a fake leg and eye came out of nowhere. I started shaking again and he growled at me and I jumped. I thumped his cane in front of apartment 11 and 13. A minute later another building came into view. I stood there with my mouth open and Fred and George smiled and pushed me towards it. We walked in and they told us to put our stuff up stairs. I shared a room with Ginny and another girl named Hermione that was supposed to be here soon. I walked down stairs and was about to walk in before I saw someone I thought I would never see ever again. I hid behind the door and started freaking out. Mrs. Weasley saw me and came up to me and put both of her hands on my cheeks.

"Are you ok, what's wrong", she asked.

"That man in there is my… father", I said feeling tears run down my face.

Well tell me what you think. PLEASE REVEW.


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing Each Other Again

CHAPTER 4: Seeing Each Other Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Leslie.

Leslie's POV

"That's your father right there", Mrs. Weasley said shocked.

"Yes", I said.

"Do you want to talk to him", Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in 9 years", I said.

"I'll get everybody out so you two can talk", she said.

She walked into the room.

"Everybody go to your room or into another room, except you Severus", Mrs. Weasley.

Everybody went into a different room and gave me a questioned look, I just gave them a light smile. Once everybody was gone, I took in a big breath and walked into the room. He gave me a glare and stared at me.

"What do you want", he asked.

I looked up at him and gave him a slight smile.

"Hi, dad", I said.

He stared at me and got up and came up to me. He looked at me and went out the door and left Grimwauld Place. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

"He doesn't care about me anymore", I thought and smacked away a tear that went down my face.

Mrs. Weasley came in the room.

"What happened", she asked.

"I don't think he cares", I choked.

She came up to me and hugged me. I cried a little on her shoulder.

"I knew I shouldn't have talked to him", I said.

"He'll be back and you'll see him again", Mrs. Weasley said.

I nodded and went up to my room.

5 HOURS LATER

I walked downstairs when I saw my dad walk in. I looked away and started back up the stairs, then I felt some ones hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my dad. He took me into another room. We sat there in silence until he broke it.

"Leslie where have you been", he asked.

"At the Weasleys", I said.

"No your suppose to be at those muggles house", he said with frustration.

"I ran away, do you know what they did to me there, you just had to send me to that hell of a house", I yelled and ran out the door, to my room.

I ran and laid on my bed and started crying. I heard someone walk in and close the door. I looked up to see George. He smiled at me and sat on my bed. I got up and sat next to him.

"So, Snapes your dad", George said.

"Yes and right now I wish he wasn't", I said.

"Well they want you to come down for diner", George said.

"Will he be there", I said.

"Yea", he said.

I groaned but got up. We walked down stairs and stood in front of the door. Then I felt George lean in and kiss my cheek.

"Good luck", he said and walked in.

I stood there in shock and put my hand on the spot he kissed me. I blushed and walked in. I sat on the far end of the table and started eating. Then everyone left and all was left was me, George and my dad. George smiled and mouthed "Good luck", and walked out of the room. I was about to leave but Snape stopped me.

"Sit", he said.

I sighed but sat down across from him.

"Why did you run away", he asked.

I looked at him but sighed and nodded.

"They would starve me and beat me", I said.

"What do you mean", he growled.

"If I didn't do something right they would hit me until I was bleeding or broke something, and they wouldn't let me eat for weeks", I said and shrugged

"They won't hurt you anymore", my dad growled and sat up and walked out the door and was gone.

I got up at the same time and walked into my room.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I woke up when I heard someone open the door. In the door way was my dad, he mouthed "Meet me in the kitchen". I walked down and found him in the kitchen.

"So what did you want to tell me", I asked.

"You're guardians are in jail right now", he said.

"Cool", I said and shrugged.

"I'm sorry I never came and got you I thought he would come back and then he did last year and everything got worse", he muttered.

I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you", I whispered.

He rubbed my head and said "I missed you too".

We sat down at the table and talked about magic, places I have been to and about the school.

I woke up the next morning and i walked into the kitchen and saw a boy with black hair and glasses.

"Hi, I'm Leslie.", i said.

"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter", Harry said.

"Nice to meet you", i said and started eating.

He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"What", i asked.

"Well when i introduce myself to people they always get excited and stuff." Harry said.

"Um, ok", i said.

He shrugged and we both started eating. We left the kitchen and played wizards chess. He won every time because i didn't know how to play but we got along pretty well.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Hogwarts

CHAPTER 5: Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I only own Leslie

Leslie's POV

It's been about a month since me and my dad met each other again. I already got my stuff at Diagon Alley. Right now I was on the train to Hogwarts. I sat in an empty compartment when Fred and George came in.

"Why so bored Leslie", Fred said in a teasing tone.

"Um I don't know I'm just sitting in here alone with no one to talk to", I said sarcastically.

"We can change that", George said and picked me up and put me down in a different compartment.

"This is Jordan", Fred said.

"Hello", Jordan said.

"Hi", I said.

We talked for awhile until we all had to change into our robes. After we all got our robes on, we got our bags and got off the train.

"First years, First years over here", someone called.

I said bye to them and went up to the guy,

"You don't look like a first year", he said.

"I know but this is my first year here, I'm actually a fifth year", I said.

"You must be Leslie Snape", he said.

I nodded and he laughed.

"Well Leslie, my name is Hagrid", he said and put out his hand.

I took his hand and he shook it really hard. We all got in boats and started towards Hogwarts. We stepped in and walked into the Great Hall. McGonagall started calling names, then she said my name.

"Snape, Leslie", called McGonagall.

I walked up to the stool and sat on it, she put I hat on my head and heard it speak in my head.

"Your nothing like your father no, won't do good in Slytheren, no. Very bright and brave. Very difficult indeed. I know…" it said.

GRYFFINDOR!

I jumped off the stool and ran over to the table and sat by a girl with white/blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, my name is Anna" she said.

"Leslie", I said.

We talked the whole time until we had to go to Gryffindor Tower. We walked into the girls dorms and got ready for our first classes tomorrow and for bed. I laid in bed for awhile and finally fell asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Love In Snow

CHAPTER 6: Love In Snow

This story is dedicated to **ChopSuzi, **for giving the most reviews, and for having faith in this story and Leslie, and I thank them for that.

Disclaimer: I only own Leslie

Leslie's POV

Today I was at the Grimwauld Place for Christmas break. I was in the kitchen when Mr. Weasley came back.

"Look who's here", Mrs. Weasley called, bringing Mr. Weasley.

We all clapped. A couple of minutes later I hear the wind pick up. I ran to a window to see it snowing. I smiled and ran down stairs.

"I'm going outside to play in the snow", I yelled and ran out the door.

I saw a park and played there for a bit. Later I tripped and fell in the snow.

"Ow", I muttered in the snow.

I rolled over and saw George walking toward me. I smiled, before I got up I grabbed a handful of snow and hid it behind my back.

"Hi", I said.

"Hey, mind if I join you", George asked.

"Yea", I said smiling.

"So, what are you doing", he asked.

"This", I said and threw the snow ball in his face.

I ran away screaming and laughing.

"LESLIE SNAPE, I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK", George yelled and chased after me.

I ran as fast I as I could, screaming and laughing at the same time. I looked back but didn't see George, and then I ran into something hard and fell. I looked up to see George smiling down at me, and then he dropped a snow ball on me.

"Yummy snow", I said licking the snow on my face.

"There was some yellow on it", George said.

"WHAT, GEORGE WEASLEY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU", I yelled and got up and jumped on him and knocked him down.

"Calm down, I was just joking", George said laughing.

While he was laughing I grabbed some snow and threw it in his mouth. He started coughing and I fell over laughing. When he stopped coughing we started a snow ball fight. After awhile we started walking back to the house. It started snowing hard and I started shaking. George took off his jacket and put it around me. I looked up at him and we stared at each other for a couple of seconds. We both leaned in and kissed for about 2 minutes. We both broke apart and started walking again, while I was looking down blushing like mad.

Christmas Day

I ran down stairs and everybody had breakfast. After breakfast we started opening presents. Hermione got me a book about famous witches and wizards and I got her a new book about Hogwarts. Ron got me a box of berty botts every flavored beans and I got him 10 boxes of chocolate frogs. Harry got me a book about Quidditch and I got him a book about famous Quidditch players. I got Fred and George new pranking supplies. After I was done someone grabbed my hand and led me into their room. I looked up and saw George smiling at me, I smiled back. Then he pulled a box out of his pocket and gave it to me. I opened it and saw a ring with a red heart and words surrounded it, it said: I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. I took the note inside the box and it said:

"Will you be my girlfriend, Leslie".

I looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes", I almost yelled and jumped up and hugged him.

I let go of him and we both kissed. Then we walked down stairs and Fred came up to us.

"So", he asked looking at both of us smiling.

"She said yes", he said and put his arm around my waist.

He winked at me and walked away we both walked into the kitchen and he told everyone the news.

"Oh my gosh, you two are so cute together", Mrs. Weasley said hugging us both.

She walked away smiling, then my dad came up to us.

"If you hurt her, you will wish you were never born", he growled.

"Yes sir", George said.

"And no snogging my daughter", Snape growled.

"Yes sir", George said but I saw him cross his finger behind his back.

We both laughed and ran away.

SORRY I JUST HAD TO SAY THAT IT THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY. ANYWAY **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Ministry

CHAPTER 7: The Ministry

Me: This would probably be my favorite chapter. XD

Leslie: I hate it.

Me: We all know you hate it but our reader don't.

Leslie: Fine. She only owns me.

Leslie's POV

I have been at Hogwarts for about a week after Christmas Break and me and George have been owling each other for the past week. Me and Anna were in Gryffindor Common Room when Harry came running in.

"Leslie, can I talk to you", Harry asked.

"Yea.", I said and walked over to him.

"Me and some other people are going to the Ministery and we need you to come.", Harry said.

"Yea, why are you going to the Ministry?", I asked.

"I'll tell you on the way.", Harry said.

"Do you mind if I come.", Anna asked.

Harry looked at her for a minute and sighed.

"Fine.", Harry said and we all walked out the Common Room.

We walked into the Forbidden Forest and we rode on Thestrals (i think thats what they are called?). When we got there we all squeezed into a phone booth. It went down and we got out. We all followed Harry into a room full of rows of balls with mist inside of it. We followed Harry down some rows and he found a shelf with his name on it.

"Harry", Hermione said.

We all looked up to see Death Eaters, Lucius started talking to Harry about something but I didn't hear anything they said.

"NOW", Harry yelled.

We all shot Stupify at the Death Eaters and ran. We all got split up and me and Anna were by ourselves. We ran until we saw Bellatrix following us.

"Reducto", I yelled at her.

It hit her and she disappeared and we found everybody else. We ran through a door and started falling. We stopped when we were an inch from the ground and we dropped. We all got up and there was black smoke everywhere and I was jerked to one side. I opened my eyes and saw a Death Eater poinitng his wand to my head.

"Don't give it to him, Harry!", Neville said.

There were white things flying around us and all the Death Eaters let us go and we all ran. I ran and shot a spell at Bellatrix and she fell backwards. I ran and found Anna and we both started fighting other Death Eaters. I heard Bellatrix yell a spell and I turned around quickly. I gasped and felt my shirt get wet. I looked down and saw my shirt soaked with my blood. I fell over and everything around me sounded like echo's. I heard a scream and Anna ran up to me tears running down her face.

"Leslie please don't die please!", Anna begged.

I felt tears run down my face and I saw Remus run up to me and lifted up my shirt, just to see the cut. He gasped and put his hand on it and put presser on it, for it to stop bleeding. I jumped at the pain and looked down at my hand. I saw the ring George gave me and more tears came down my face and I looked back up at Anna.

"Anna, if I die please tell George that I will love him no matter what.", I choked out and felt blood drip out of my mouth.

She nodded and hugged me and sobbed on my shoulder. She let go and then I blacked out.

**PLEASE REVIEW, DO IT FOR LESLIE!**


	8. Chapter 8: I'll Never Leave You

CHAPTER 8: I'll Never Leave You

**READ ME:**

Me: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated my week has been very busy and stuff. Guess what!

Reader: *stares*

Me: And if anyone wants to, they can get their own character just send me a PM or a review about what their name is, what you want them to look like, what house, how they act, if their friends with Leslie, if you want them to be related to Leslie (only a couple of people will get this opportunity), and if you want them to survive. My limit is 2-5 people.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Leslie.

Leslie's POV

I looked around the room and saw I was in the hospital wing. I looked at the bed and stopped breathing. I saw me but my body was lifeless and not breathing. I saw George next to me sobbing. I tried putting my hand on his but it went through. I jumped back and slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest and cried. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. I looked up and saw an older version of me, she smiled sweetly at me.

"Mom?" I whispered.

She nodded and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into her shirt.

"You know you could go back", she said.

I looked up at her.

"How, I'm dead aren't I?" I asked.

"Yes but think of it as a dream", she said.

I looked back over at my lifeless body and saw these people put me in a casket. George looked away and more tears came down his face.

"Yes, please", I said quickly.

She smiled at me and then I saw a bright flash. I opened my eyes and I was in darkness. I put my hand up and felt wood. I banged on it and I hit the ground hard. I groaned and the lid was opened up, I got up and looked around. Everybody was staring at me. I got out and was attack by someone hugging me; I looked up to see George. I hugged him back and stayed like that for a minute. I heard a door open and saw Dumbledore and my dad.

"Come with me please", Dumbledore said.

I nodded and followed him into his office. When we got there he sat down at his desk and I sat in front of him.

"Tell me how you are still alive", he asked.

"I don't know but I saw myself and then I saw my mom and she said that I could come back", I said.

He dismissed me and me and my dad walked out.

"How many times do you think someone could kill you?" my dad said, smirking

I shrugged and laughed. I walked into the Great Halls and everybody stared at me.

I walked over to my table and started eating until I heard someone scream "LESLIE". I looked up to see Anna. I hugged her and she started crying again.

"I thought you died", she choked out.

I shook my head and we headed back to Gryffindor Tower. I kept walking until someone pulled me into a broom closet. I looked up to see George. I smiled and he pulled me into a hug.

"I thought you left me for good", he whispered into my ear.

"I'll never leave you", I said back.

He let go of me and we both leaned in and kissed and we both walked out and went to Gryffindor Tower. When we got there, there was a party.

"SURPRISE!, everyone yelled.

i looked up at George.

"We had to celebrate, i mean my girlfriend almost died", he said and winked.

i laughed and rolled my eyes. We partied all night and everyone had fire whiskey. Me and Anna were both laughing our heads off while George gave us wierd looks.

"Thats it no more fire whiskey for you two", Fred said and look our fire whiskey away.

"Awww your no fun", Anna said.

We both laughed again and walked to our dorms. Which was a fail since we couldn't walk and we laughed even harder. About an hour later we were both passed out on our beds.

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. MUST READ VERY IMPORTANT

MUST READ VERY IMPORTANT!

If you like this story I have to say I am not doing fanfiction anymore. I'm going to quote im still doing the stories but I am just putting them on a different site. Soo just to clarify this up im not righting on fanfiction anymore I'm righting on quotev.

BYE BYE


End file.
